Kenichi Shirahama
"He was born as a bug, grew up to be useless trash. He was called 'Kenichi the Idiot', then he was nicknamed 'Weak knees', but because he crawled up from that he's much more interesting!" '- Haruo Niijima to Radin Tidat Jihan.'' Kenichi Shirahama is the Main Protagonist of History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi. He is the Disciple of Ryōzanpaku. Personality Shirahama Kenichi is good-natured, timid and cowardly, frequently treated as a friendless loser at the beginning of the series. He loves gardening and reading How to... books. However, that all changed when he met Miu Fūrinji, and shows no fear in the face of true danger. After the fateful meeting, he decided to stand for himself and be truly strong; or at least, strong enough to protect those who are dear to him. After entering Ryōzanpaku, the place where all the strongest martial artists who have mastered their styles gather, he has slowly begun to change. Although at first he ran at the very first sign of danger, and didn't want to train unless forced by his masters, he endured the hard training and seems to be slowly growing to love martial arts. He was not seen as a serious fighter by any of his opponents, which has led to many victories over seemingly impossible odds (Boris notes that Kenichi has had the bad, or good depending on how one see's it, luck of fighting martial artists who were stronger than him in terms of pure skill in every one of his main battles), and his care for his newly found friends has made him prove victorious time and time again, thus changing his attitude to the point where many of his classmates think he is cool. Though he is no longer picked on by the delinquents at his school, Kenichi's excessive mistreatment by others is one of the main sources of humor in the series. He is constantly ridiculed and looked down on, physically abused for no reason, denied his only pleasures of reading and gardening, and receives no praise at all for his accomplishments and actually only gets ridiculed more (sometimes by people much weaker than himself). As a result of this, Kenichi is frequently shown to be very susceptible to negative comments abouts his appearance or strength, easily falling into (comical) depression whenever someone scoffs at his abilities (so much so that Miu once refered to name calling as Kenichi's "Weak Spot") Kenichi seeks "enough power to protect those that he loves". However, the Elder told Kenichi that saying that is the same as stating "I want the power to kill those who are my enemies". What Kenichi really seeks is the power to definitely protect his loved ones by defeating his enemies without causing more than enough damage to and protecting them as well. Hayato Furinji stated that this is already the level of strongest in history. Kenichi seems to have another power within him, which his opponents often describe as light in the middle of darkness. This often results in many of those he has defeated turning over to the good side. Rachel Stanley described him as a ceramic vase being beautifully crafted. Isshinsai Ogata also states that Kenichi possesses infinite potential inside him and that his bases are so solid, he could become the highest building ever. On occasions, he breaks down into dou like combat when someone insults his masters or hurts Miu. Despite his friendly, kind nature, he does enjoy teasing Natsu Tanimoto. He usually does this by annoying Tanimoto (by adding the chan suffix in his name or acting friendly), and once Tanimoto gets so irked to the point that he attacks Kenichi, Kenichi points out people are watching, causing Tanimoto to revert to his false persona. He has a habit of constantly watering plants and tending to his books when he gets excited. His habit of this kick in when he and miu held hands. Background Kenichi actually had met Miu before, alongside Ryūto Asamiya, his best friend back when they were 6 years old, and after seeing Miu defeat a thug trying to assault a kind old lady, both Ryuuto and Kenichi vowed to become strong, but Kenichi forgot the fact and that it was Miu who gave him the Yin Yang badge he carries on the neck of his shirt all the time, as a remainder of said promise. Though his masters claim that he has no talent or whatsoever for Martial Arts, with only 6 months of training, he has managed to defeat several opponents, most of them trained to fight for all their lives, and considered true geniuses. Hayato Fūrinji, the Elder of Ryōzanpaku has stated that Kenichi reminds him of himself in younger days. The claim could be an encouragement from his masters not to be laid back. Plot Overview Ragnarok Saga At the start of the story, Kenichi is a first year high school student who is viewed as a weakling by the rest of his school and was ranked as the weakest student. In order to become strong enough to protect others, he becomes a disciple of Ryōzanpaku and eventually lives there, so that he can fully embrace his masters' teachings. Despite his whiny nature, he grows to be a strong fighter when motivated, usually when using his skill to protect others, adversary and ally alike. Later on, it is revealed that he and Ryuto or Odin, the First Fist of Ragnarok, were once childhood friends, before Kenichi moved out of the neighborhood. Though Kenichi initially did not remember Odin, he was actually the one who gave a cat badge to Kenichi, which he later exchanged with Miu for a Yin Yang badge. Kenichi remembers he made a vow with Odin to become strong. However, the vow Odin made was to fight for possession of the badge Kenichi got from Miu. During a visit to his old neighborhood, Kenichi tries to remember how Odin knows him. Odin fights and defeats Kenichi, taking his badge and exchanging it for one he'd gotten out of the same vending machine the other badges had come from. When he fights Ryūto during the final battle in the anime and manga, he is unable to defeat him with his usual style, because Ryūto had adjusted his Seikūken to counter it. However, when he imitates his masters' styles of fighting, he is finally able to overpower Odin by changing his rhythm, disrupting Odin's Seikūken. At this point, Odin combines Sei and Dou together, giving himself immense power at the risk of burning himself out, and once again takes control of the fight. However, in order to save Odin from the destructive path he is on, Kenichi manages to regain his strength. Here, it was shown that Kenichi can completely imitate his masters' fighting styles, and can copy every single move of his masters, even using their facial expressions and catchphrases (such as yelling "Apapa!" when he was imitating Apachi). Just when the strain on Ryūto's body reaches its limit, Kenichi uses his final attack. Ryūto admits his defeat and returns Kenichi's Yin Yang badge. His masters always states that Kenichi has no talent at martial arts, but Akisame stated that Kenichi is a genius at hard work. This is further reinforced in volume 15 of the manga, where Odin commented that Kenichi has mastered the essentials of the Seikūken in just a matter of days. Through his hard work, Kenichi has developed a unique fighting style since he instinctively combines all the different types of martial arts he learns from his masters: Karate, Jujutsu, Chinese Kenpō, and Muay Thai. He called it the Saikyou Combo. He has 3 so far. He sometimes creates new moves by combining the techniques from each style of martial arts. After he learned how to use Ryūsei Seikūken he combined it with Saikybo Combo 3 and used it against Shou and the combination of the two techniques sapped all his strength. His physique also happens to be far above average as he has been through hellish training with his masters; his speed, stamina, muscle mass, and strength have all increased, and he can take very serious hits without much injury due to being knocked around on a daily basis at the dojo. Miu even commented on how Kenichi is a genius in getting beaten up. His greatest strength lies in his endurance, in no small thanks to the extreme training he endures under his masters. When Kenichi was training with Elder back in Black Valley, the Elder told him not to practice martial arts for a week. After hearing this, Kenichi felt that he would be rusty if he didn't practice his martial arts. On a side note, it appears that Kenichi can intimidate his masters, with probably the exception of Shigure, by looking at them a certain way. He fights to protect someone he cared about like Miu. He seems flustered when somebody said if he like Miu and can't forgive someone if somebody hit her. YOMI Saga In Battle 258, Sho said, "If you raise your 5 senses to the top, you can achieve the 6th sense". In Battle 260-261, Kenichi fought while being unconscious, revealing his true skill. Sho said that when a martial artist trains greatly, he can fight unconsciously. He also commented that fighting Kenichi while in that state was like fighting a martial arts text book. This endurance is best seen during the D of D arc and most specifically during his fight with Shou Kanou, where Kenichi endured multiple blows that would have probably seriously injured or killed a normal person. In Battle 321, while Kenichi fought Takeda they both used Ryūsei Seikūken. It appears Kenichi is more skilled at it then Takeda. During the battle with Boris, the masters said they trained his muscles to have both endurance and explosive power; Apachai also said he implanted the hitting instinct into Kenichi. During his fight with Spark, Kenichi used the Jiujutsu's Idori to counter her Drunken fist. During the first fight with Boris, he said that all YOMI had darkness in their heart but Kenichi had light in his heart. The light seemed to connect with Miu during the fight with Rahdin. He also learned Meotode from Sakaki and used it against Radin Jihan in their battle. However, Kenichi said he didn't practice it because he felt that the name is lame, as it means Married Couple's Hand. Kenichi's 2nd most powerful attack is the one he invented himself dubbed "Mubyoshi" (literally meaning no beat). It was a combination of all the things Kenichi had learned from his masters into a single punch powerful enough to defeat most people in a single blow. He first developed the technique while training with Sakaki and used it to defeat Siegfried. Its name is derived from the fact that the attack doesn't produce a readable rhythm, making it difficult to predict. The attack's only weakness is that in order to gather the necessary power, Kenichi must place his fingertips onto his opponent for several seconds, leaving him vulnerable to counter-attacks. In spite of this, only Sho Kano and Tirawit Koukin have ever been able to withstand a direct hit from the Mubyoshi, and Ryuto being able to block it, though he admits that he would've been in serious trouble had the attack been connected. His most powerful attack of the moment would be Korui Nuki, basically a vertical kick to the opponent's weak point using all his strength. Tirawit Koukin was more or less unaffected by Mubyoshi, but even a partially successful Korui Nuki put him on the ground. Agaard noted that a fully effective hit would have ended the fight right there. Though his masters constantly claim that he has no talent, this could possibly be a ploy to motivate him to work harder. Despite the fact that Kenichi has not even been studying martial arts for a year, he has defeated countless opponents who have been studying for their entire lives. Even with the abnormally intense training he has received, Kenichi's growth is not normal. A good example is his defeat of Shou Kanou. Kanou has received similar training for almost his entire life from nine different masters as opposed to Kenichi's five. Kanou's masters have the strength comparable to that of the masters of Ryõzanpaku (with the notable exception of Hayato). Kenichi was not at full strength having been subjected to two grueling battles. In spite of all that, Kenichi was still able to defeat Kanou while simultaneously comprehending the second level of Seikuken. Hayato, who is constantly described as being the most powerful man alive, claims that Kenichi was a lot like himself when he was younger. Unlike most of the other characters, Kenichi tends to think logically, often crushing the dreams of young fighters who strive to create a strong gang in the future. He also sticks to his convictions; the most notable is his belief to never hit a girl, no matter the situation. This vow often backfires as when women try to fight him, they become extremely irritated and mistake it for sexism. Kenichi even cares about the enemy's health and always tries to help them. Despite his strong moral standards, Kenichi is not above buying perverted pictures of Miu and Shigure from Ma or going with him to spy on them while they're bathing. He is still scared of delinquents as shown in Battle 267, despite defeating opponents like Sho Kanou and other YOMI members. Kenichi fights against several different members of YOMI culminating in his defeat of YOMI's leader, Shō Kanō, in the finals of the D of D tournament. During his fight with Shou Kanou, Kenichi is able to comprehend the second level of Seikūken called "Ryūsui (flowing water) Seikūken", which he learned from fighting the Elder during the D of D Tournament. During the battle both Boris and Ridhan both saw in Kenichi a light, which may be his love for Miu. Shortly after Kenichi became a 2nd year high school student, he is defeated (killed and later resusticated) by Tirawit Kōkin, who took control of the Karate club. In order to overcome his fear of death, Kenichi goes on a mission with Shigure. During the mission, Shigure and Kenichi are discovered by a weapons expert who was faster than Shigure when she was a kid. In chapter 287, Shigure gives Kenichi a present from the Elder, which are Miu's father's battle gloves. In chapter 296, he's fighting against Boris while they are at the school field trip to the mountain. Also Boris's master, "fist of destruction", ordered Boris and his subordinates to kill everyone at the field trip. Kenichi managed to win against Boris by employing a strangling move, thus proving to Boris that Katsujin-ken could be used to incapacitate someone willing to sacrifice their life to win. Kenichi is in current possession of Boris Ivanov's symbol of Ice, Ridan Jihan's Symbol of King, and lastly Sho Kano's Symbol of Sky. He wishes to keep them as reminders of his previous battles with them, though Miu and some masters of Ryōzanpaku want Kenichi to sell them to help pay for Ryōzanpaku's bills, since they are made using expensive metals and minerals from Kensei's and Akisame's observations. Kenichi has fought one of his best friends, Takeda Ikki, who has been trained by James Shiba to see how far they both have come as martial artists. The match, surprisingly, shows Takeda having the upper hand against Kenichi by using a variation or copy of Kenichi's technique, "Mubiyoshi" which he calls "Auto-Rhythm"(uses the same kanji). However, it is explained by Takeda that Kenichi lacks the drive towards winning. Thus, in order to make Kenichi get that tencity, he says that if he wins against Kenichi, he will confess to Miu his true feelings. As the battle rages on, both fighters use Mubyoshi, but Kenichi uses an elbow blow to Takeda, which eventually renders him unconscious due to the strength of the blow. Takeda, after losing consciousness, fights Kenichi unknowingly until James Shiba stops the battle and admits defeat. After the fight with Takeda, Kenichi receives a challenge from Laughing Fist and Rachel Stanley. Mistaking that for Takeda's gift to Miu, he also went out to buy a present, and takes her on a date to a fast food restaurant. The two saw Renka and Ma Kensei going to a harbor and followed them. It turns out that they were fighting YOMI member Rachel and Yami member Deigo in a cruise ship. Infiltrating the ship, Kenichi and Miu discovered a bomb that would onboard the ship, which they attempts to disfuse. They reunite with Li Raichi who has turned body guard for a client onboard the ship and teamed up with her. They find main resistance from one of the Laughing Fist's disciples, a very fat and large man who has the endurance of a Master Class, though he does not have the talents to reach the Master level. (He was able to take Kenichi's Mubiyoshi and Miu's Finishing Attack several times without problems. Note that this is the only character so far to withstand multiple Mubiyoshis from Kenichi) . Miu, Raichi and Kenichi engages in a long battle with him, but are not able to defeat him properly. In addition, Miu failed to disfuse the bomb (which may or may not have been Raichi's fault, as she startled Miu by asking if she and Kenichi were going out. Luckily, Hayoto Furinji arrived and took out the Meatman effortlessly, before taking the bomb and throwing it out into the sea. Kenichi and Miu reaches the main battle site where Laughing Fist's and Ma Kensei's battle has reached a climax. Ma Kensei eventually won the fight, although the Laughing Fist again staged them up by preparing the other ships to fire upon that ship in case he was defeated. Hayoto Furinji saves the day again by attacking the other ships directly. However, another Yami member, the Bewitching Fist Mikumo Kushinada, appears whilst Hayato Furinji was preoccupied and attempts to kill Diego Carlo. She kidnaps Rachel despite Ma Kensei trying to prevent her, displaying a speed apparently greater than Ma's own. Mikumo Kushinada disappeared after Hayoto Furinji arrived with Diego Carlo on his back, but not before imprinting Kenichi's face into her memory. After the fight between the YOMI and Yami fight Kenichi returns to Ryõzanpaku, where he received punishment from the other master mainly for ditching cleaning duties to go out with Miu. He found out from his masters that Chikage's master is the Mikumo Kushinada he saw in the cruise ship. So as not to let other people get hurt in his battles again like Renka, he decides to train even harder to take on YOMI. However, this also resulted in a raised intensity of beating from his masters. He thanks Renka for battling for his sake, unknowingly charming her again. Meeting Chikage in the Gardening Club in school again, he continues his passive approach and she asking a question about when will the bud grows and tutors her about growing seeds. However, Chikage decides that she does not have enough time for the seeds to bloom, and tries to hand what seems to be a letter of challenge to Kenichi. She was disrupted by Miu, who took her letter, but Kenichi took it back (surprisingly, from behind Miu without getting thrown) and accepts it, declaring that he had decided that if his most ideal method of making friends does not work, his next best solution would to fight. Kenichi's next fight is against Ethan Stanley. After having both of his arms rendered unable to move, he defeats Ethan using the newest technique taught to him by the Elder :Korui Nuki which ends the fight. The Masters have recently admitted that Kenichi is now an "advanced" disciple. Because of this, he has been pitted against Tanaka Tsutomu who had entered the D of D tournament by himself and defeated an entire team with only his finger. Tanaka is in the "expertise" class or fighter and the Hayato himself stated that Tanaka was a master in this class. Kenichi has thus far held his own and has recently activated ryuusui seikuken and seems to have a grip on the situation showing his growth once again. The fight is stopped by the Elder once Tanaka envisions Kenichi as Kensei and attacks him out of rage.As Kenichi is declared the winner of the match for following proper etiqutte he passes out when he awakes Tanaka explains he stayed to ensure he was alright. The next few days later, Kenichi is informed Freya and her grandfather Kugatachi Danki has been kidnapped and with the Shinpaku Alliance proceeds to rescue her being the one to land the first hit of the battle Kenichi later chases after the trunk Freya & Danki were loaded on stalling a master class fighter so they could escaped and was knocked unconscious when he woke up he wound from the master class fighter was being patched up by danki but as plan to rise his apprentice's status. Kenichi was forced into the fight defeating him with korui nuki and was nearly attacked by the apprentice's master only to be saved by Danki and pass out again after completing the mission he was put on house arrest for being reckless put was later shown by Shigure his masters were all very pround for protecting his friends. Days later at his school Sijima told a rumor of a new Yami hideout in Okinawa when ignoring the rumour he was only later to be told to pack up for a trip to Okinawa by his masters who found out later at Okinawa at nightfall Kenichi was dragged by his master to attack Yomi base with the elder taking the frontlines and also being separated from the other masters until only him Apachai and Miu was left as he meets with Tirawit Kokin. He put up a strong fight against Tirawit, only using muay thai at first but then Apachai scolded him to use other martial arts as well as calming down and using Seikuuken. Kenichi is manipulated by Tirawit's mind games and once he sees Apachai , who has taken a lethal blow from Agaard, falls, Kenichi is enraged and crying at the same time Agaard falls. He goes up against Tirawit once more, both angry because both of their masters lost and it ended up in a draw. Kenichi calms down and uses his ultimate attack called Korui Nuki but is countered by Tirawit. Kenichi is disbelieved and is about to fall but he sees Apachai and got up and went in Tan Gard Muay. Kenichi plans to finish this battle with Muay thai and does it by finishing off Tirawit with 2 of Apachai's basic techniques. After beating Tirawit he is attacked by a sword master from Yomi's weapon group but is protected by Apachai. Kenichi then wakes up in Akisame's office with Apachai remembering how they returned and is visited by the Shinpaku Alliance being informed of a rumor about Kokin and his master's whereabouts after a nap not seeing apachai he goes to Ryuzanpaku and finds police surrounding the place. He then finds out that the master's are under arrest due to assaulting the military base in Okinawa and have gone into hiding. Once he tells Nijima they decide to deal with the situation and Nijima alerts all members of the Shinpaku Alliance. They head to the home of Inspector Honmaki, aquantince and friend of Sakaki, already knowing he has information and believed yami would attack him. As they arrive he is indeed attacked and the alliance quickly defeats them Kenichi feels dizzy and pain as a result from his wounds from his fight with Tirawit that have not yet healed. After talking with Inspector Honmaki kenichi states it's time to fullfill his promise and they all head towards the mountains because there is a politican that Honmaki knows there who is opposing yami and by giving him the information they could push yami out of the japanese government and hopefully clear the name of ryozanpaku. While heading there they are attacked while in the car by some weapon weilding priests. After defeating them nijima notes that they are being tracked and followed and reveals that there was a listening device inplanted in Honmaki's phone and suggest they go on foot from this point on. Kenichi says he will stay behind and be apart of a decoy team to delay the enemy since he is wounded, Honmaki, chikage, miu, and Ukita stay with him while everyone else goes on ahead with the disk containing the data. While delaying the enemy he is quickly searched by Rimi who moved so fast all he felt was her touch and just barely miu goes ahead to stop her. As he battles the weapon priests with ukitka and chikage he feels his power draining and the pain of his wounds yet he quickly unleashs an explosive attack to finish off the enemy. Ukita carries kenichi on his back they catch up to everyone else. Miu sees him and panics thinking he is hurt but he assures her he is fine but gets a nose bleed from noticing her shirt being partly opened and having no bra on. Takeda gives kenichi his shirt to place on miu. When miu told them the disk was broken nijima told them that the disk was a decoy in reality nothing was on it but hours of nijima doing his evil laugh the true data he saved on a flash drive. Nijima was about to give the disk to the politican named Ishida but kenichi sensed his ki and stopped nijima. He then revealed himself to be a master class weapon user and politican that is apart of Yami. Cornered with nowhere to go already realizing if they ran he would catch them. Kenichi and everyone else all decided to fight even if they died and they all fought him at once. Kenichi managed to land one hit on the master and Sakaki revealed himself. He tells them one master is always chosen to watch over and protect kenichi when he goes on missions or when there is a situation and this time it was him and he had been following them from the very begin. He tells kenichi that even though they told him not to fight a master he personaly does hate kenichi having the courage to fight one. He then faces of against Ishida and tells kenichi how to fight an enemy when injured and quickly and easily defeats ishida. Nijima reveals he has already spreaded the information just as Akisame tolds him to. After the incident time has pasted and the masters have yet to return. Kenichi wounds have healed and he has been getting used to it being just him and miu at the dojo he has also been doing the training regiment akisame left form him but has been multiplying it. When he and Miu arrive at school he asks nijima about the status of things wondering when his masters will return. Ukita teases him and asks if he will miss the days when it is just he and Miu and tells him if anything has happened and if there are any developments in his relationship with Miu he can tell him about it, which makes both Kenichi and Miu embarassed. Later on after school Kenichi thinks about his relationship with Miu and the development of it. He reminds himself that the first thing that tempered his strength was his heart not his training and life threatening battles.Miu brings him a cup of tea and he knocks it over in the air by accident, he and miu both react and quickly grab it before it hits the floor and end up holding hands while grabbing the cup. Both blushing too embrassed to let go they hold hands for a minute. Later that night he found Miu on the roof the same part where he and Miu have always had important talks in the past. Kenichi tells miu that there is an emotion that he wants to put in words but, wants to save it until he is able to protect her. And tells her that he only wants to say that he has this feeling and asks if it is a cowardly thing to do. Miu tells him it isn't and if he says it like that until now without words but with action he has shown her how he feels and she kisses him on the cheek. All of the masters suddenly return surprising them both. Apachi says he didn't see anything and the elder tells him if he wants to be with Miu he has to defeat him first. He says he knows that very well and begins training with akisame. And that night became "The night that did not happen" in Ryopanzaku. As Kenichi realizes how his relationship with Miu is improving he also notes that he doesn't know much about her. As a result of this he asks her more about herself and finds out how she always tries to find out more about her parents but fails and decides to help her. The name Kuremisago comes up as Ryuto mentioned it on despair island and miu states she felt like she should know the name so they ask Hermit about it and find a location of a village belonging to the kuremisago clan. Once the arrive they find out that the One Nine Shadow Fist "God Hand" Akira Hongou and his two disciples, subordinates of Shou Kanou. They fight quickly and kenichi defeats them both and Hongo asks why did his disciple die. Kenichi lies and said he took the bullet for him by he is seen through. He tells Hongou that his student was an amazing martial artist and man. "God Hand" tells him to deliver a message to sakaki for him and leaves with his disicples. The elder shows up and agrees to tell miu and kenichi what he knows of this village which is actually a story about Miu's parents and birth. Some time later Kenichi, Miu, and Hayato follow Sakaki who's settling the score with Hongo once and for all. Kenichi had to use Ryūsei Seikūken to watch Sakaki's fight which Miu told him was part of training. Unfortunately, the battle was interrupted when Silcardo surrounded Kenichi with killing intent to have Hongo knock him out and fall while trying to protect Miu. Hayato saved Kenichi, but Miu thought was dead. Miu was consumed with rage and attacked Hongo then Silcardo after realizing who was planning this while her clothes were being ripped apart by the electric fence she was standing on. After seeing Miu's rage and skills, Silcardo knocked out Miu and kidnapped her to make her his disciple. Kenichi woke up back in Ryozanpaku dojo, but was told Miu was kidnapped. Kenichi fell into dispair and was punching himself for losing Miu, until Nijima, Takeda, Ukita, Kisara, Renka, and even Natsu, Chikage, and Rachel wanted to help Kenichi rescue Miu. Kenichi was brought out of despair knowing that Miu is strong and is determined to rescue her. After finding word of Mui found in Tidat, Kenichi and Sakaki set out their to find her. While their, they would find word of Mui from Radin Tidat Lona, Jihan's younger sister and she wished for them to work together to take down Jenazad together and save Mui. While together, they were attacked by assasins and Mui was with them, shocking them. Sakaki realized something was wrong with her and Kenichi followed her and tried to reason with her only to be attacked. Mui however, was unable to kill Kenichi despite being brainwashed by Jenazad due to her feelings for Kenichi. Jenazad would take him to another hideout and jail him with John, the man who's been helping Lona help find Jenazad and Mui. After telling John of how important Mui is to him, Kenichi was brought to a stadium and was shocked to see that Jenazad was a young man and not as old as the Elder. As Mui arrived (who everyone else calls Bulu) she forcibly engaged combat with Kenichi in hopes of Jenazad removing the one thing holding her back: the man she loves. As they fight, Kenichi notes how strong she is when she doesn't hold back and needs to end it before he's finished. Remembering how it worked in the D of D Tournament before, Kenichi uses Ma's Shock Recovery Technique to try and snap her out of it. Unfortunately, it doesn't work like last time. Instead, it provokes Miu even more, causing her to unleash a barrage of punches and kicks at him. Kenichi dodges some Ryuusei Seikuken of the blows and tries to see into Mui's heart and uses Ryuusei Seikuken only to see emptyness inside causing Kenichi to be enraged at Jenazad for turning Mui from the kind beautiful self to a heartless killing machine. Knowing words won't reach, Kenichi uses the moves Mui taught her when they first met in hopes of reaching her, only for Mui to use a devistating move in his face. Physical Abllities *'''Enhanced Speed: He can outrun a truck on full speed due to the amount of running he does with Akisame. Currently, his speed has increased enough to the point he can close a considerable distance in seconds. Although kenichi has become very fast he is still not yet fast enough to keep up with miu unless she holds back. *'Enhanced Endurance': Kenichi possesses a level of endurance that is already near master level. He has obtained such high level endurance through the rigorous and grueling training of his masters unorthodox methods. But even before he began training at Ryõzanpaku, Kenichi had shown flashes of his endurance, as when he had to endure a beating in order to chase bullies away from picking on his younger sister Honoka, when the two were much younger. According to himself, this is because he was a prodigy at getting beaten up. *'Enhanced Strength': While initially Kenichi was scrawny and his strength was below average the amount of training Ryõzanpaku placed on him greatly increased his overall abilities. His newfound strength has allowed him lift and pull large amounts of weight during daily chores (which the masters force him to do) and knock out less skilled opponents with a single strike. His leg strength has grown great enough to withstand tremendous amount of impact and strike through water with no resistance. Having undergone the unique physical conditioning regimen of Akisame, Kenichi's musculature has been rebuilt, now possessing a lean but well-defined physique. *'Enhanced Agility': During his second training with Hayato, Kenichi leg strength and dexterity was pushed to higher levels, granting him a much higher level of agility and a balance. His newfound agility has been commented by the other masters, even forcing them to put a bit more effort in their sparring sessions. Kenichi is also developed acrobatic abilities almost at Miu's level, able to easily scale and glide down a skyscraper with complete control and no wasted movement. *'Genius': Ryõzanpaku mentioned that Kenichi has no talent in martial art but he is a genius at hardwork and getting beat up so this also allows him to improve at an amazing rate. *'Untapped Athletic Potential': It can be said that Kenichi has athleticism on an elite level thanks due to Ryõzanpaku's training largely. However, the amazing thing is that Kenichi has survived the training and reached to that level despite only training for a little less than two years in Ryõzanpaku. It is safe to assume that he has a lot of hidden athletic talent. However, due to his timid nature and relatively peaceful attitude, Kenichi never trained while he was younger. In the present, Kenichi is athletic enough to hold his own against young martial artists, who have been training for much longer and had their athletic abilities noticed at very young ages. Examples of showing Kenichi's athletic abilities include being able to spar with his friend Takeda Ikki who was a high level boxer before receiving Master Level Training from James Shiba. Kenichi is also able to finish right behind Boris Ivanov in a swim race, which is deemed impressive since Boris is a high level soldier with outstanding physical condition. One of the best examples is beating Kano Sho, who had the most physical potential of all the YOMI members and chosen by the Kuremi Sago, an organization specializing in producing gifted young warriors dating back many years. *'Lack of Killer Intent': Despite his strength, he is noted by his masters that Kenichi lacks any form of KI even towards his enemies. It is most likely because of this many stronger opponents tend to look down on him, and often get overconfident in their own abilities that leads to their downfall. Also because of his lack of KI, he is able to avoid detection from Master Class fighters for a period of time. Techniques: * Ushiro Ukemi (Backward Roll): After getting thrown Kenichi lands on his back. * Soutenshuu (Double Wired Hand): Places both palms on the opponent side by side and pushes. * Yamazuki: Sends two blows at the opponent's face and stomach at the same time. * Khao Loi: 'A Muay Thai technique where the user grabs the back of the target's head with both hands, and brings it to their knee as it rises. * 'Ugyuu Haito: 'A technique found within Chinese Kenpo where, once kicked, the user grabs the enemy's leg with both hands, smothers it in their chest and stomach, and crushes it, as displayed when Kenichi used it against Tsukuba. * 'Kuchiki Daoshi: 'A Jujitsu move in which the user grabs the enemy's leg and lifts it up over their head, causing the target to fall over backward. As displayed in Kenichi's fight with Thor, however, this move can also be used to toss the opponent into the air should the user have sufficient strength. * 'Strongest Combo: Yamazuki (Karate), Khao Loi (Muay Thai), Ugyuu Haitou (Chinese Kenpo), and Kuchiki Daoshi (Jiujitsu) * Strongest Combo 2: Shutou Yokogan Men Uchi (Karate), Consecutive Ti Khao (Muay Thai), Tanba (Chinese Kenpo), and Seoi Nage (Jujitsu) * Ryusei Seiku Strongest Combo 3: Used against Sho Kano, this technique combines Ryusei Seikuken with what appears to be composed of a push to the chin (Jiujitsu), a sideways elbow strike (Muay Thai), an inside axe kick (Chinese Kenpo), and a strike to the side of the head with a Karate stance (Karate). It is possible that those moves may just be moves that went well against Sho Kano, when Kenichi used Ryusei Seikuken against him. * Mubyoshi: a swift and strong punch utilizing the principles of Karate, Jujitsu, Chinese Kenpo, and Muay Thai. *'Seikūken:' A defensive technique controlling the entire radius within one's arm length, creating a "shield" around oneself that can only be broken with sufficient force. By chapter 368, his proficiency with Seikuken has grown to the point where he can create it almost instantly. *'Ryuusei Seikuken:' A more advanced Seikūken reduced to a thin layer of skin to anticipate the flow of the opponent. The user must be absolutely calm to use it, as even a slight degree of emotion will disrupt it. * Korui Nuki: Kenichi's ultimate technique, consisting of a strong kick, using all of Kenichi's power directed towards the "korui", the point where the defense of the opponent is the weakest. It was said by the masters that Kenichi was able to use the full extent of Korui Nuki against any opponent, truly mastering it. Sakaki also pointed that Kenichi's total leg power, used on that attack, no other disciples would be able to resist it. * Shiraha Nagashi: A technique taught to him by Sakaki Shio to defend himself against armed martial artists, especially those using bladed weapons. * Taiho Shouha: 'A last resort move, only usable when the body is completely exhausted. The user steps back and attacks with the opponents own power. * 'Maeba no Kamae: A traditional karate defense learned from Shio Sakaki, it is an iron defense that concentrates in the users hands to cross guard the opponents attacks. * Shinken Shirahama Dori: A skill created by Kenichi himself in a hard situation against Kanou Shou that can grab a real sword. Also used to defend against other attacks, as seen in the fight against Tirawit Koukin. * Ryōzanpaku's Rhythm: Not so much a single technique as Kenichi's ability to fight with his masters styles, allowing him to use all of his martial arts to their absolute peak. When using this technique, an image of whichever master he's copying appears over him. His imitation is so flawless that he even adopts some of their character traits and personas, such as Apachai's habit of saying Apapapapa, Sakaki's confident and cocky demeanor, Kensei's battle cry of Chowa, Shigure's speech pattern in pausing between words and Akisame's squinted eyes and calm philosophy. In other words, it is almost as if he becomes each of his masters. When using this, he can also use each of his masters signature or special techniques (albeit, not with as much effectiveness as when the actual masters perform them due to Kenichi's differing levels in skill) such as Apachai's Apapunch and Chai Kick, Shigure's Kousaka slash and Akisame's Idori. His masters have shown themselves to be invariably impressed, amused, ecstastic or horrified at each others' and their own imitations. This ability is not limited just to fighting styles as he once used this technique to copy Kensei's "ecchi mode" when fighting against Raichi due to his vow to never hit a women. According to Siegfried and Miu's observations, whenever he activates this ability, his spirit changes to match his masters. This technique was first used against Ryuto and even Ogata has praised this technique for is dynamic nature. According to Hayato, the reason why Kenichi can use this technique is because of all the brutal training his masters have forced him to go through as humans will remember even the most horrible memories even when they hate them. (Also noted is the fact that his eyebrows change to whomever he is imitating) * Idori- A Jujutsu technique where the user sits down and waits for the opponent to attack and then nullify that attack and place the opponent into submission as well. * Sumokudori- A Jujustu technique used when an opponent has attacked and counter it. The user grabs the opponent's arm, places the arm at the back of the neck then trip the opponent with a sweep of the leg. * Apapunch: 'A Muay Thai punch taught to him by Apachai who was taught by Agaard. It is a powerful upright punch that can kill regular people. * 'Chai Kick: A Muay Thai roundhouse kick to the head. It was the second move taught to Apaichi by Agaard. * Haigeki: Means "Rushing attack." It was used during the DofD when Kenichi was trying to get to Miu then on Deigos cruse ship. When he uses this technique, he needs to build up speed, which he then uses with his leg stregnth to attack the enemy with a shoulder attack. The closet thing in explaining it would be a high speed (a really really fast) takle. * 'Ti Kau Kon ' Battle Log Past Battles vs. Ryūto Asamiya (lost, gave Ryūto the victory after defeating him) vs. Bullies (undecided, bullies ran away when he showed tenacity) Ragnarok battles vs Daimonji round 1 (win, officially counted as a loss due to infringement of club rules) vs Tsukuba round 1 (lose) vs Tsukuba round 2 (win) vs Taichi Kōga (win) vs Daimonji round 2 (win) vs Kozo Ukita (win) vs Ikki Takeda round 1 (win) vs Shinnosuke Tsuji round 1 (lose) vs Gonzui Kumatori (win) vs Shinnosuke Tsuji round 2 (win) vs Kisara Nanjō (no winner) vs Natsu Tanimoto round 1 (draw) vs Hibiki Kugenin (win) vs Natsu Tanimoto round 2 (interrupted by Loki) vs Loki (interrupted by Ryūto) vs Natsu Tanimoto round 3 (win) vs Ryū Genson & Shokatsu Kōan (Koan win/Genson Draw) vs Chiaki Yūma (win) vs The Valkyries (refused to fight) vs Ryūto Asamiya round 1 (lose) vs Ryūto Asamiya round 2 (win) vs Shinnosuke Tsuji round 3 (lose because of over confidence) vs Ikki Takeda round 2 (win) YOMI challenge Battles vs Boris Ivanov round 1 (interupted by phone call) vs Radin Tidat Jihan (win) vs Shou Kano (win) vs Tirawit Kokin round 1 (lost) vs Boris Ivanov round 2 (win) vs Ethan Stanley (win) vs Tirawit Kokin round 2 (win) Other Battles vs Alan Subishi ( won ) vs Li Raichi ( won ) vs several underground fighters ( won ) vs Kaku Shin Ten ( won ) vs Seta & Hayami (Shou Kano's bodyguards) ( interupted by Ryuto ) vs unnamed weapon user ( won ) vs Ikki Takeda round 2 ( won ) vs Tsutomu Tanaka ( won, but only because he could give him a short blow and because the elder blocked the last attack) vs Meatman ( undecided ) vs Bantou master ( lose ) vs weapon disciple Andaka ( won ) vs Mui while brainwashed by Jenazad (interupted by Jenazad) vs Mui while brainwashed by Jenazad round 2 (ongoing) Team Battles with Shio Sakaki vs Kyuukai Dojo students ( won ) with Renka, Miu and Shinpaku Alliance vs Li Tenmon ( lose ) with Miu vs Christopher Eclair ( interupted ) with Miu vs Yo Tekai, Gaku Shin Ten and Chou Yin Lin ( won ) with Miu vs Garyu X ( won, Garyu X let them win because they could give him a scratch in the face ) with Shigure vs many weapon users ( won ) with Boris Ivanov vs Russian soldiers ( won ) with Boris Ivanov vs Lt. Girgins ( won ) with Miu and Li Raichi vs Guards ( won ) with Miu and Li Raichi vs Meat man ( undecided ) with Takeda, Ukita, Siegfried, Kisara, Miu and Thor vs weapons user guards ( won ) with Danki Kugatachi vs Bantou master and weapons subordinates ( won ) with Agaard Jum Sai (immobile) and Apachai Hopachai (heavily wounded) vs Bantou master (won) with Miu vs weapon priests ( won) with Miu vs many weapon users (won) Trivia *Coming soon Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Katsujinken Category:Ryōzanpaku Category:Disciple Category:Shinpaku Alliance Category:Shirahama Family